September 29, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The September 29, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 29, 2014 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Episode summary The Authority demanded Dean Ambrose return Seth Rollins’ Money in the Bank briefcase Forget hijacking Raw, The Authority has a bigger, more pertinent theft to deal with: Dean Ambrose’s burglary of the Money in the Bank briefcase on SmackDown, leaving The Authority’s crown prince temporarily without his golden ticket. Adding to their problems at the start of Raw was the threat of Brock Lesnar having to deal with Seth Rollins for his Night of Champions sneak attack. But Rollins put Paul Heyman’s mind to rest on that matter relatively early on by insisting he attacked The Beast Incarnate of his own accord Yet even after The Authority did manage to make contact with Ambrose, who appeared on the TitanTron and dared Rollins to get the briefcase himself, the corporate power had to contend with one more obstacle. That would be John Cena, who stormed Triple H & Co. and sent Rollins scurrying for cover for the second straight week. Rosa Mendes vs Layla Can Natalya be a mentor if she has to contend with a marital struggle? The Queen of Harts’ princess in waiting, Rosa Mendes, was left high and dry against Layla while Natalya tried to get Tyson Kidd to focus at ringside. The former WWE Tag Team Champion’s indifference to his wife’s protégée ended up costing Rosa, despite an outside-the-ring brawl that briefly gave her the advantage. Layla quickly turned the tables by bouncing Rosa face-first off the ropes and followed up with the Lay-out for a true rude awakening. Brie Bella vs Cameron & Eva Marie Nikki Bella has been saying that Brie Bella has no idea how hard it is to be her … so Brie got to walk a mile in Nikki’s shoes. Brie was forced to compete in an Authority-ordered Handicap Match not unlike the ones Nikki was forced to compete in during Brie’s exile from WWE. The difference was, Brie won. Contending against Cameron and Eva Marie, the former Divas Champion found herself outnumbered and overwhelmed until she was literally backed into a corner. At that point, she took a cue from her husband Daniel Bryan and fought her way out with elbows to the face of both her opponents, ultimately rolling Cameron up after Eva was knocked off the apron to claim her win. Brie Mode, indeed. Rusev confronts Big Show Rusev got knocked out on SmackDown, but the Russian’s impromptu trip to The Land of Nod hasn’t stopped him and Lana from crowing like the world-beaters they perceive themselves to be by labeling Big Show a “sore loser” for his actions on SmackDown. The World’s Strongest Athlete countered by labeling the Russian coalition as a hollow “propaganda machine” and attempting to punch out The Super Athlete a second time. The good news for Rusev was that he evaded the giant’s fist. That said, he suffered a potentially deeper hurt when Show tore The Hero of the Russian Federation’s giant Russian flag down from the rafters. AJ Lee vs Alicia Fox Paige doesn’t seem to be one to sweat a lost friendship for too long. Only a couple of weeks after dismissing AJ Lee as her “frenemy,” The Diva of Tomorrow revealed her newest gal pal for a bout against the Divas Champion. That turned out to be Alicia Fox, and if the match is any indication, this is set to be the start of a beautiful friendship indeed. Despite suffering an airborne attack from AJ that took both of them out, Paige administered a timely distraction of AJ that allowed Alicia to roll the champ up and seal the match. Results * Singles Match: Layla (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Rosa Mendes (w/ Natalya & Tyson Kidd) * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: Brie Bella defeated Cameron & Eva Marie * Singles Match: Alicia Fox (w/ Paige) defeated AJ Lee Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes